The role of the primary prostaglandins and products of the lipoxygenase pathway on angiotensin and ACTH-induced aldosterone release will be studied. The investigations will be performed in vitro in adrenal cell suspensions. Further studies into the role of calcium in hormone stimulated steroidogenesis will be undertaken.